The goal of this clinical trial is to improve treatment outcome by assigning alcoholics prospectively to treatment, using a matching strategy based on client sociopathy and/or psychopathology. The two study treatments are cognitive-behavioral and interactional group therapy, each being offered weekly for 6 months. Since the study began, 311 subjects have been recruited and assigned to treatment. The recruitment and treatment phases of the study have been completed, with only follow-up assessments to be completed in 1999.